Hurt
by Kit-Kat92
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just Read. Post Fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Fault.**

**Hope you guysers like!**

Olivia left the Captain's office in a rush ignoring everyone that tried to stop her on the way to the exit. She rushed to her a car when she got in she put her head on the steering wheel and let the tears she'd been holding back flow.

"_How could you do that?" _She asked herself. _"Wait…don't blame yourself; this is his fault. How can he expect you not to care? You've been partners for 8 years! _

She looked up into the rear view mirror. Who was that staring back at her? It wasn't Olivia Benson, the toughest cop in the special victims unit, Olivia Benson would never cry. She's stronger than that; well at least she used to be.

"_What's wrong with you?" _She asked herself. _"When did you start thinking of Elliot as more than a partner?...The minute you became partners, that's when."_

Olivia's thought interrupted by a knock on the window.

"Olivia are you alright?" It was John and he was soaked, she hadn't realized it had started raining. She wiped her eyes dry before John could notice.

She rolled down the window and said "Yeah, why?"

"Because you left so quickly out of the station I was really worried." Olivia loved John like an older brother who would try anything to make sure she's okay.

"I just forgot something in my car, sorry." John hated when Olivia said sorry without doing anything wrong, she reminded him of a small child that thinks that they are always in trouble, it had to be because of her past.

"You didn't do anything wrong there's no reason to say sorry." They stayed in silence for a while when John suddenly noticed something. "Were you crying, Olivia?"

"_How did he notice?" _ She asked herself. _"Damn geniuses!"_

"What's going on Olivia?" He asked her in a worried tone. When she didn't answer he went over to the passenger's side of the car and got in. "What's going on Olivia?" He asked one more time but in a more firm voice.

"John that's not gonna scare me into telling you anything." She told him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

This time Olivia wasn't sure if to tell him or to hold off. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked nicely." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't do this anymore John." She said slamming the steering in frustration.

"You can't do what, Liv?"

She told him the day's events and he looked at her in surprise. Had his suspicions of Elliot and Olivia's relationship been right? And could the squads "best" detectives be splitting up?

"You're really going to change partners?" He asked at the end.

"I already asked the Captain for a new partner that's why I ran out earlier." She told him. "John if I have to choose between the job and my partner than what's the point?"

John just shrugged.

"Look you, Elliot, the Captain and Fin are the only family I have and I can't stand to loose any of you." She said trying to cover up.

John's look of surprise died down a little after she said this. He could tell that Olivia was hurt; it was all over her face. He went over to her and held her, which surprised Olivia so she was tense for a while but eventually loosened up in his arms.

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, thanks for the reviews they were greatly appreciated!**

John let Olivia go after about 2 minutes. "Does Elliot know yet?" He asked her.

"I don't think so, I wish this could all go away and then I don't." She told him. "I love Elliot as a partner, he's just so damn stubborn, and why can't we have it both ways?"

"Olivia you have to understand something about Elliot, he's done this job for so long he doesn't know anything but it anymore and that makes him difficult to be around."

"Yeah but-…" She drifted off at the sight of her partner coming toward them, and boy did he look pissed.

The rain poured so hard and the wind blew so quick he was barley visible, but Olivia knew that angry face anywhere.

John stepped out of the car knowing what Elliot was capable of when he was angry. "Elliot cool down." He told him.

"John what makes you think that I'm angry, huh?" He asked with a fake smile on his face. Olivia seemed to be the only dry person around, both men were extremely soaked. "Is it that my partner, my best friend, doesn't want me as a partner anymore?" He yelled out pointing towards Olivia's car.

Olivia heard this and got angry, how could he try to make himself look like the victim here? She stepped out of the car.

"How dare you try to make it seem like I'm the bad guy here?" She yelled at him. "Weren't you the one that told me it's either you or the job? Elliot you make things so god damn complicated!"

At her words Elliot put on a confused look. "Elliot I can't have anything happen to you, I'm sorry if that's not what you want but when I saw that gun pointed at your head I couldn't even think of what I'd do if he shot you!" She yelled at him as she started crying. "Elliot, I love you and I'm not going to lose you!" She blurted out, everyone went dead quiet.

"I'm sorry I should have never said that." She ran towards her car and sped off leaving a very confused John and Elliot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

"Did that really happen?" John asked after awhile of standing in the pouring rain with Elliot, contemplating what had just happened.

Elliot just looked at him. "Are you really asking me that question?" He rolled his eyes and ran towards the station. The captain was waiting for Elliot at his office door but Elliot ignored his "What the hell happened?" stare and grabbed his jacket.

"Where you going Elliot?" The Captain asked.

Elliot ignored Cragen and headed towards the parking lot. Cragen saw John come in after Elliot. "What the hell happened out there?" He asked.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me." He said staring at the doors Elliot had just exited. "Well, actually you probably would."

The Captain just gave him a quick look and entered his office.

**Olivia's Place.**

"_Oh my goodness I cant believe I did that." _Olivia told herself as she sat on her couch with her knees to her chest. She kept replaying the scene in her mind.

"Oh I screwed up!" She yelled at herself.

At that minute there was a knock on her door. She already knew who it was, but she got up anyway to get it (sorry I know it sounds weird but in almost every story Olivia ignores the knock on the door and that is way too predictable).

She let him in without a word. She closed the door and walked over to her couch and took a seat while he stood facing him.

"Look at me Liv." He ordered her. She ignored him and kept her eyes on the floor. "Olivia Benson look at me."

She moved her eyes up slowly and they locked eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked her, even though he knew why.

"You know what don't. You know exactly why I couldn't tell you. For one you had a wife and I didn't want to risk losing you as a partner."

"How long?" He asked.

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"Elliot just go, please." She told him getting up to push him out.

"Olivia I'm not leaving until you tell me how long."

"Just go, dammit!"

**Will he go or will he stay? Find out in another great episode of HURT!**


End file.
